Hotel para dos
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [sasunaru UA] Dos detectives de japon que deciden irse a un hotel en corea a pasar las vacaciones, un asesino y un hombre misterioso que los persigue, como acabaran? primera parte


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Me lo he propuesto pero no se verdaderamente como saldrá, hay una acto de Fake que me gusta mucho, el mismo del cual hicieron el ova en anime. Pero… Ryo por su frialdad y forma de tratar a Dee debería ser Sasuke, pero… entonces ya no me pega el caso de Bikky, ainss… entonces definitivamente Dee sería Sasu y Ryo Naru, aunque tendré que cambiar diversas escenas… por no decir bastante, a parte de pensar muy fijamente en quién poner como el indomable JJ XD Algunas no habréis leído este manga y no entenderéis nada pero bueno XD. Lo voy a poner lo más fiel que pueda, aunque claro para llevarlo a los personajes de Naruto, lo tendré que cambiar bastante, ainss… Después decir que tienen 22 años jeje (en el manga real creo que tiene mas no? UU), bueno aquí va la primera parte de tres, con muchísimo esfuerzo eh? XD**_

**HOTEL PARA DOS**

_(Primera parte)_

Dos de los mejores detectives de central Tokyo estaban ahora de viaje en Seúl (Corea). Después de un cansado viaje en barco, llevaban bastante andado, Naruto miraba por todos lados buscando algún cartel que señalara la dirección y por su lado Sasuke solo pateaba las piedras con gesto fastidiado.

De pronto el lindo rubio divisó un cartel, de madera algo vieja, que señalaba hacia el frente, en el centro, con letras negras y mayúsculas se podía leer claramente, "Ah Mong".

**-¡Lo he encontrado! ¿¡Ves como estaba por aquí, dattebayo?-,** con energía señaló el cartel.

**-Ya era hora-,** soltó fríamente, echándole un vistazo al hotel que se alzaba ante ellos y tras unos cuantos árboles más. Naruto lo miró mal, _"amargado"_ pensó, pero el moreno seguía a lo suyo, acelerando el paso y dejando al ojiazul detrás, **-y encima el aparcamiento a un kilómetro de distancia, al gran Uchiha Sasuke le tenían que recoger en limosina y no hacerme andar hasta aquí-, **gruñó de nuevo, parecía sereno pero se las pasaba quejándose de todo.

**-Eres un creído y un egoísta…-,** le volvió a observar ahora con una gotita en la cabeza, **-¡así hacemos ejercicio, Sasuke!-,** lo cogió de la mano y estiró de él hasta quedarse cara a cara con el, no muy gran edificio, **-pensaba que sería más grande, bueno pero es un hotel privado, aunque como están en temporada baja, nos salió más barato-,** comentaba el rubio con gracioso gesto pensativo, como si deducir aquello era pensar mucho para él.

**--**

Un hombre de precioso pelo negro y largo, vestido elegantemente con un kimono fino, les recibió en el mostrador del acogedor hotel. Abrió su libreta de apuntes y miró la reserva para infórmale y dar la llave a un Naruto que esperaba ansioso. Sasuke por su parte se dedicaba a verlo por dentro, no muy entusiasmado la verdad.

**-Así que usted es Naruto-san, de Central Tokyo…-,** colocó un dedo sobre el nombre apuntado y se fijó en algo, **-realizó una reserva para tres personas…-,** su voz era fría y seca, sin ninguna duda un señor bastante recto.

**-Es verdad, lo siento… pero una de ellas al final no ha podido venir…-,** se disculpó algo avergonzado el Uzumaki.

**-Ya veo…-,** con el mismo porte serio, cogió una pluma con tinta negra, **-en ese caso, ¿desea que anule una reserva?-,** preguntó fijando su mirada intensamente blanca en la azul abochornada.

**-Sí, por favor-,** asintió levemente.

El hombre colocó un punto de tinta sobre la tercera habitación asignada y después levantando la cabeza, se volvió a dirigir a Naruto.

**-Me llamo Hyuuga Hiashi, soy el dueño-,** intentó forzar una sonrisa que no le resultó nada creíble, el rubio rió con nerviosismo, **-espero que disfruten de su estancia. Sus habitaciones son la 206 y 207-,** entregándole lo más amable que pudo las dos llaves.

**-Arigato-,** le sonrió ahora el kitsune con más facilidad.

Subieron las escaleras observando la arquitectura de aquel, algo más amplio por el interior, hotel. Ambos habían tomado unas simples vacaciones, pero lo que más le apetecía a Naruto es estar unos días en el campo, tranquilo y disfrutando del aire libre, tanto alboroto en Tokio llegó a rebosarle. Después se llevó un dedo a la boca y pensó.

**-Me pregunto por qué Konohamaru, decidió de repente no acompañarnos-,** agachó la vista y con algo de tristeza deslizó la mano por el barandal, **-nos habríamos divertido tanto…-, **notó un leve temblar en el moreno, -¿**te ha comentado algo, Sasuke?-,** con bastante curiosidad le preguntó.

**-¿Eh, no, no, ¡qué va!-,** con una mona mueca de incredulidad, ascendió sus hombros en señal de no tener ni idea, **-en absoluto-,** volvió a contestar antes la desconfiada mirada del rubio.

Cuando este quedó dudando y sin que se diera cuenta, el Uchiha se tocó la cara cansado, esperando que el zorrito no se enterara de nada, si no se enfadaría bastante.

**--**

Moegi llegó a la cancha de baloncesto donde en un asiento de piedra su lindo amor estaba echado. Se asomó por encima de su cara y lo observó sorprendida.

**-¿No me habías dicho que te ibas de viaje con Naruto? (es su padre adoptivo XD)-.**

**-Sí… pero la verdad es que me ha surgido un asunto-,** se rascó el pelo castaño y se metió la mano en sus pantalones anchos y cortos, a la vez que se sentaba con una postura algo chula en el banco. La chica le miró con cara de duda y el niño de unos 12 años prosiguió, **-verás, si yo también hubiera ido no hubieran podido estar solos-,** soltó con un gesto tan aburrido que ni él se creía lo que decía.

**-¡Ah! Que es eso… Sasuke te dijo que no fueras-,** se sentó en el banco dejando la pequeña mochila a un lado. _"Este Uchiha tan idiota como siempre…"_

**-Exacto-,** afirmó con un dedo, **-y me pagó cinco mil yenes, ¡este mes estoy forrado!-,** ahora se agarró las piernas y se sentó sobre ellas. _"Y lo cierto es que pensaba interferir todo lo posible"_

Moegi dio un gritito de sorpresa, no se creía que su amigo dejara a su adorado rubio en manos de ese salido del Uchiha.

**-¿Entonces la virginidad de Naruto, vale cinco mil yenes?-,** no se lo esperaba.

De repente, el chico se empezó a reír a carcajadas, sobre todo muy seguro de sí mismo.

**-¡De ningún modo Naruto se dejará! ¡Sasuke lo tendrá difícil! juas juas-.**

**-Pero Sasuke le presionará, y poco a poco… puede que…-,** comentó escuchando las risas aún mas estridentes del castaño.

En ese momento se miraron fijamente a los ojos como retándose, suspiraron y con gran energía dejaron unas monedas sobre la superficie rocosa del banco.

**-¡Te apuesto 100 yenes a que Naruto se planta y lo suyo no avanza!-,** sus lindos ojos negros parecían arder…

**-¡Pues yo te apuesto 100 yenes a que Sasuke consigue algo presionándolo!-,** le devolvió la misma mirada ardiente Moegi.

**--**

Naruto bastante feliz y canturreando su canción preferida, terminó de deshacer el equipaje, sonrió para sí como si hubiera sido un gran triunfo y observó el balcón, entrándole ganas de quedarse un rato en él. Abrió la puerta acristalada y disfrutó como el fresco aire mecía sus cabellos dorados, desesperanzándose con los brazos placenteramente en alto.

De pronto sintió una presencia, _"hay alguien…"_ pensó justo antes de llevar su vista bajo el balcón.

Y fue cuando lo vio, un hombre tremendamente parecido a Sasuke lo observaba, pelo azabache y largo, recogido en una sedosa cola. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran color carmesí, tan intensos que parecían calar hasta el alma. No pudo más que sonrojarse ante tal impacto visual, pero eso sí, en ningún momento volteó la vista, sino que siguió contemplándole hasta que el hombre meciendo su largo abrigo negro se alejó del lugar.

Naruto se tocó el pecho, de verdad que esa persona le había impactado, pero se calmó intentado quitar esa imagen de su cabeza, _"supongo que será otro huésped…"_ conclusión a la que llegó después de casi echar humo de tanto pensar XD.

**-¿Qué estas haciendo?-,** hizo eco una voz seca y grave muy cerca de su oído, con tono algo burlón si cabía.

**-¡¡Ah!-,** chilló del susto el rubio, pegando un buen bote y agarrándose a la barandilla del balcón, intentando coger aliento, **-¡me has dado un susto de muerte, la próxima llama antes de entrar, baka!-,** le gruñó sin mucho enfado, era más por el sobresalto.

**-Ya lo hice y a mí no me des órdenes, ¡dobe!-,** mirada molesta pero algo… ¿nerviosa? **-por cierto, detrás del hotel hay un lago-,** boquita pequeña y vista hacia otro lado, **-¿quieres que vayamos a verlo?-,** preguntó algo más animado por la sonrisa del pequeño rubio.

**--**

Los dos chicos se encontraban ahora paseando tranquilamente en una barca, Naruto se había adueñado de los remos moviéndolos de forma infantil, mientras Sasuke se echaba un poco en el borde del pequeño bote y rozaba con la puntita de sus dedos el agua, la cual chapoteaba brillante a su paso, haciendo saltar lindas perlitas a sus manos.

**-Este sitio está bien, es muy tranquilo-,** el Uchiha posó la otra mano en su cara, embrujándose con las salpicaduras que lo rozaban.

**-Mmm… sí… ¡está muy bien!-,** dijo al final con efusividad, aunque su mente estaba en otro lado.

Uzumaki quedó observando fijamente la preciosa imagen ante él, Sasuke parecía tan frágil en ese momento… dejando brillar toda su pálida cara. _"Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con él sin que fuera por cuestiones de trabajo, hemos estado tan ocupados últimamente…"_

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…-,** comentó el moreno alzando la mirada ahora hacia el zorrito, que puso cara de duda, **-hacía mucho que no nos veíamos fuera del trabajo-,** le sonrió como pocas veces hacía y solamente a él.

El corazón del rubio palpitó fuerte y lo más rápido que pudo reaccionar le contestó.

**-¿Eh? ¡¡Sí, tienes razón!-,** estaba todo nervioso… que le dijera eso… _"Me… me ha sorprendido… que los dos pensáramos los mismo"_

**-Naruto…-,** llamó Sasuke de forma bajita y sensual, para acercarse a su cara y quedarse fijo frente a ella.

El menor no pudo más que sobresaltarse y mirarlo con vergüenza y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. No podía dejar de mirarle a esos profundos ojos negros, como hechizado.

**-¿Eh?-,** balbuceó, **-un momento… Sasu…-,** soltó con nerviosismo.

El Uchiha le echó valor y sin separar la proximidad de sus caras, cogió aire, lo necesitaría.

**-¿Qué piensas de mí? Tú… tú me gustas-,** le confesó ahora rodeándole también la cintura, parecía que con el tiempo se atrevía a más.

Naruto sintió su corazón acelerarse y nervioso comenzó a mirar hacia los lados, buscando la manera de deshacerse de un momento tan vergonzoso.

**-Te gusto… baka no digas tonterías, ¡¡que estamos en un bote!-,** abochornado intentó menear un poquito los remos, observando ahora únicamente el agua.

**-¿Tú qué piensas?-,** la cara ahora del moreno era más que seria, dejando que unos leves mechones azulados la embellecieran de forma linda y masculina, estaba decidido… quería saberlo.

**-Sasuke…-,** fue lo único que acertó a decir, cuando lo escrutaba de esa forma era como si paralizara todo su cuerpo, a la vez que su cara comenzaba a enrojecer exageradamente, **-yo…-,** suspiró un poco.

**-Naruto…-,** siguiendo la senda de sus lindos ojos, se fue acercando, poco a poco, muy despacio, el momento era como mágico.

En eso, el rubio descuidándose con algo que le llamó la atención detrás del peliazul, levantó un poco el extremo del remo dándole en toda la barbilla al pobre Uchiha, que se cayó hacia atrás tocándosela con fastidio. De nuevo otro bonito momento roto por las excentricidades del rubio.

**-¿Qué es eso? Hay algo de color rojo…-,** intentó fijar mejor su vista para saber de que se trataba.

Sasuke lo miró aún más enfadado, pero que mal que disimulaba el usuratonkachi este, ¿quién se iba a tragar que estaba mirando algo que lo sorprendió? Pero los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ampliamente. Cansado de sus tonterías el moreno se reposó en el bote y se cruzó de brazos y piernas.

**-¿Vale, que pasa? ¿Hay un cadáver flotando en el lago?-,** soltó con el máximo de los sarcasmos.

**-Sí-,** sincero.

**-Claro…-,** dijo el ojigris llevándole la corriente, hasta que rectificó, **-¿¡Cómo?-,** preguntó sorprendido.

Naruto soltó los remos y se acercó un poco más, para acortar la distancia, después con una mano en la boca se volvió a fijar de forma intensa.

**-Mira atentamente… ¿no parece una figura humana?-.**

Sasuke pegó un salto, dándose cuenta de que así era, por una vez el rubio llevaba toda la razón.

**-Acércate más-,** le ordenó, el kitsune molesto por la orden lo miró mal, aún así le asintió a mala gana.

**--**

Se podía oír un gran bullicio a las fueras del hotel, bastantes coches patrulla se colocaban en la puerta, recogiendo las últimas pistas que pudieron encontrar. Mientras tanto los dos agentes jefe hablando con nuestros detectives favoritos, que intentaban a través de la poca información proporcionada enterarse de algo.

**-Gracias por su colaboración-,** un hombre de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes (gaara ejem XD) se levantó de su asiento, en el cual había estado durante toda la conversación, **-se han hecho cargo de forma espléndida-,** afirmó no a muy buena gana, retirándose con su otro compañero castaño, por la confianza parecían ser familia. (Kankuro ejem XD)

**-¡No ha sido nada!-,** Naruto le dedicó una amplia sonrisa zorruna, aunque fuera serio, aquel pelirrojo le había caído bien. Cuando se retiraron, llevó una mano a su barbilla, todo esto le hacía pensar, **-han venido nada más a recibir la notificación de que habíamos encontrado el cadáver de una mujer extranjera-,** se quedó fijamente observando como algunos agentes trataban con el Hyuga.

Sasuke con total tranquilidad y sin darle mucha importancia, ya que a él este asunto le daba totalmente igual, siguió andando casi estirando de su compañero.

**-Cuando acaben las investigaciones se irán del hotel, ya que éstos no tienen nada que ver-,** suspiró con pesadez y se dio cuenta que aunque le estirara Naruto no andaba.

Esperó unos segundos, este chico siempre se tenía que estar preocupando por todo, ¿creía que era un santo o algo para intentar proteger hasta a los que no debía? Eso realmente le molestaba del rubio. Viendo que seguía bien atento a todo lo que pasaba, empezó con la yema de su dedo índice a presionarle en su mejilla, dando pequeñas vueltas.

**-¡Arg!-,** chilló sobándose el moflete, **-¿¡Qué haces, Sasuke?-,** odiaba que de repente le saltara con esas cosas poco corrientes en él.

**-No permitiré que lo hagas, ¿hemos venido de vacaciones, verdad?-,** se cruzó los brazos y lo miró fríamente, ni las vacaciones se las dejaría en paz, **-Este asunto es de los policías locales, ¿lo pillas dobe?-,** era mas bien una advertencia que una orden.

El rubio infló sus mofletes… enfurruñado, pero después soltó el aire y resopló.

**-De acuerdo, baka, lo intentaré…-,** y con la cabecita gacha subieron ambos las escaleras hasta sus respectivas habitaciones.

Allí en una esquina del bajo salón, estaba aquel misterioso moreno, clavando sus ojos rojos, primero en Sasuke, sonrió y después los clavó en el rubio, le gustaba ese chico, mucho.

**--**

Ya de noche, Sasuke con una tremenda sonrisa pervertida salió de su cuarto, en su mano una botella de vino y en la otra, dos copas de cristal, reía bajito de una forma poco cuerda.

**-kukukuku…-,** casi loco, _"La pesada de Sakura no esta, la pequeñaja de Moegi y el jefe Jiraiya tampoco, no hay nadie!"_ **–kukukuku…-,** _"y mi mayor enemigo Konohamaru, tampoco esta!"_ **–kukukuku…-,** _"tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad, ya que tengo a Konohamaru en mis manos al pagarle 100 yenes"_ **–kukukuku-,** _"¡SERAS MÍO! ¡Ya verás Naru-chan, no eres rival para mí, espera y verás!" _alzó sus manos y un chorreoncito de sangre escapó de su nariz, **-kukukuku-.** (Sasuke me das miedo XD)

Cuando se le pasó el ataque obsceno, intentó comportarse llamando suavemente a la puerta.

**-¡Adelante, está abierto, dattebayo!-,** le avisó enérgicamente el rubito desde el interior.

**-¿Estás despierto?-,** guardó la compostura para que no se le notase la vergüenza por el ataque anterior XD

**-Jeje aún es temprano para acostarse ttebayo, ¿querías algo?-,** dejó una novela de detectives que estaba leyendo y lo observó sonriente. (Naruto leyendo? Bueno venga le daremos una oportunidad XD)

**-¿Te…-,** levantó un poco la botella, **-apetece una copa? He traído vino-,** un leve sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas, le pareció tonto los cambios de actitud que él mismo tenía.

El rubio curvó una sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta acristalada, abriéndola y sentándose en el suelo, apoyando cómodamente su espalda en la baranda de metal.

**-¡Me parece bien, la luna está preciosa, beberemos aquí en la terraza!-,** y feliz lo llamó con la mano para que se sentara a su lado.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza con una mueca extraña, como le ponía esa forma de ser que tenía el zorrito, dándose por perdido se acercó y colocándose a su vera, llenó las dos copas con el fino líquido carmesí. Se la entregó a Naruto y éste la agarró de momento. Se miraron a los ojos y las chocaron.

**-Salud-,** dijeron mutuamente.

**-¿Bueno y por qué brindamos?-,** preguntó riéndose el ojiazul, ya que lo habían hecho sin decir nada.

Uchiha se paró a pensar llevándose a la misma vez el rico licor a la boca, bebió la copa entera y suspiró retirándola al terminar.

**-Pues… por estas largamente aplazadas vacaciones-,** afirmó serio.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el kitsune pegó un botecito y se dirigió activo a su compañero.

**-Hablando de las vacaciones… me parece raro que ero-sennin nos diera vacaciones a la vez-,** comentó muy seguro de sus palabras.

**-Bastante me costó…-,** comentó recordando como tuvo que prometerle un montón de revistas porno y alguna que otra cita con una amiga para que le dejara.

Naruto le observó con una gotita en la cabeza, ya se imaginaba como lo habría conseguido. Pero al momento, volvió a preocuparse por algo, situación que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza durante todo el día.

**-Sasuke… sobre el incidente de esta mañana…-,** intentó explicar, siendo cortado fríamente por el moreno.

**-¿Otra vez? Mira que hablar de trabajo en vacaciones….-,** otra copa más.

**-No es eso-,** se rascó graciosamente la mejillita, **-es que hay una cosa… que no les he dicho a los policías cuando me interrogaron…-, **el ojigris lo miró atentamente, **-antes de encontrar el cadáver, vi a un hombre desde este balcón, venía andando desde el lago…-,** su voz se tornaba nerviosa.

**-Bueno… ¿y por qué no les hablaste de él?-,** se notaba un poco de malestar en su voz.

**-No lo sé, pero sus ojos eran muy penetrantes, creo que, de algún modo, me ha hecho encubrirle… era extraño e impresionante… no sabría como explicarte…-,** se tocó el cabello dorado echándolo hacia atrás, **-no creo que sea el asesino, pero… no hablé de él…-,** Sasuke totalmente furioso y con el ceño fruncido, agarró al lindo rubio por las muñecas, **-¿¿Qué haces, Sasuke?-,** chilló al notar como el moreno lo echaba al suelo y se sentaba sobre él.

Uchiha no podía mas que clavar su intensa mirada negra y profunda en la azul de su compañero, él nunca le había prestado atención a nadie, era incomprensible viniendo de él.

**-Qué raro… estás interesado en él…-,** soltó entre dientes.

Naruto más tranquilo que nada, dejándose llevar por su completa y a veces pesada infantilidad, quedó pensativo extrañándose simplemente por la reacción del chico pálido.

**-¿Crees que es eso? Cuando te conocí pensé algo parecido, pero…-,** intentó explicar…

**-¡¡Yo no soy como él!-,** estaba que echaba chispas, ¿cómo podía compararle con un desconocido que no conocía de nada?

Uzumaki se puso algo triste y bajó la cabeza, no estaba bien lo que había dicho…

**-Ya, tienes razón… no lo debería haber dicho… perdóname… Sasu…-,** todo arrepentido se volteó para no verlo.

Eso solo enfadó más a moreno, que le nació una protuberante vena en la frente.

**-¡¡No cambiarás nunca!-,** le gritó intentando tranquilizarse, pero la mirada confundida del rubio le podía, notaba su sangre hervir, estaba muy furioso, **-¡¡Lo que pasa es que estoy celoso!-,** le soltó intentando que así dejara de mirarle con esa expresión dudosa.

Se quedaron observando por largo tiempo, Sasuke nervioso y el rubio inexpresivo, hasta que de repente y soltando una carcajada empezó a reírse bajo él, a pleno pulmón vamos. El peliazul se incorporó quitándose de encima y le zarandeó todo rojo, como un tomate maduro.

**-¿¿Qué te pasa ahora?-,** le preguntó sin dejar de menearlo.

El rubio casi no podía hablar con tanta carcajada, para él ver al moreno diciéndole esas cosas, con esa cara y en aquellas situaciones le hacían muchísima gracia. (Naruto… UU)

**-Es… es que… no te imagi… naba diciendo algo así…. ¡¡Qué raro estabas, Sasuke!-,** y seguía hastiando al pobre chico.

El pobre Sasuke ya echaba de la vergüenza casi humo, lo único que se le ocurrió para que le hiciera caso era pegarle como una nenaza en el pecho, levemente con sus puños XD

**-¡¡Oye, no te burles! ¡¡Que lo decía en serio! ¡¡Para de reírte!-,** gruñía súper ruborizado.

Naruto dejó de reírse y se quitó de forma linda una pequeña lagrimita que caía de sus ojos zafiros. Se volvió a colocar boca arriba y ascendió una mano colocándosela en la frente.

**-Ya me había dado cuenta…-,** le sonrió.

Sasuke quedó prendado en aquel momento, se veía tan lindo el rubio en aquella postura, la indecisión en sus ojitos y esa boca entre abierta, casi chocando su aliento en la suya. Se miraron fijamente y el moreno fue bajando, despacio y muy lentamente, provocando un leve roce a sus labios, presionándolos suavemente y volverse a retirar lo imprescindible para poder volver a observarse. Con gesto victorioso le sonrió. (ya sabéis, sonrisa made in Uchiha XD)

**-Hoy no pones el grito en el cielo…-,** burló, siempre que lo había besado o le gritaba, o simplemente salía corriendo.

Naruto algo avergonzado pero terriblemente desconcertado mentalmente, retiró su mirada, pensativo.

**-He estado pensando y…-.**

**-En que?-,** intervino.

**-En si vas en serio, Sasuke…-,** estaba algo triste, no quería desconfiar de él pero… todo iba tan rápido... (¬¬)

Sasuke puso el grito en el cielo _"en serio?"_ pensó casi dándole un ataque.

**-Tú mismo lo dijiste, que estabas bromeando-,** ahora sí que el rubio lo inspeccionó bien, intentando encontrar cualquier gesto que delatara algo, **-así que… he estado pensando mientras veníamos hacia aquí…-,** de nuevo le cortó.

**-¿Es por eso que no te has resistido cuando te he besado?-,** no podía creer que se lo tomara a cachondeo.

**-No es por eso precisamente…-,** se defendió Naruto, solo es que estaba confundido.

Sasuke lo miró secamente, con un gesto mas bien inexpresivo, le tocó un poco el cabello y se apartó para quedar sentado a su lado como anteriormente.

**-Has cambiado, Naru...-,** éste puso cara interrogante sin saber a que venía eso, **-antes me apartabas sin pensar, para tí era una reacción natural-.**

**-Supongo… que tienes razón-,** _"Sí, lo apartaba sin pensármelo dos veces…"_

Después de todo el Uchiha sonrió antes esa confirmación y con un brusco movimiento lo agarró de su camiseta negra, estirando de ella hasta pegarle un buen beso. Aprisionó sus labios contra los suyos y los devoró, saboreándolo y dejando que su lengua recorriera toda la cavidad del rubio. Éste por su parte, le dejaba paso sin pensarlo, quería disfrutar, aquella boca que desde un primer momento lo había desconcertado, le había hecho dudar hasta de su sexualidad y… por lo que estaba descubriendo la palabra dudar le sabía a poco. Sintió como la experta lengua del moreno se entrelazaba con la suya, dándole toques placenteros a la vez que movía su cara intercalando el beso con movimientos fogosos, devorándose mutuamente. A los pocos minutos, se retiraron, Naruto con la boca abierta y suspirando, Sasuke con la lengua fuera un poquito y relamiéndose los labios, ¿mirándole con deseo y amor?.

**-Vale, por hoy lo dejaremos aquí-,** el peliazul le dio una palmadita en la cara a un rubio aún atontado, **-aunque… la verdad es que pensaba acostarme contigo-,** ante tal logro sonrió de medio lado, la pose más creída que Naruto había visto hasta ese momento.

El pobre Uzumaki se sonrojó y le miró furioso, dándole un pequeño toque con su puño al hombro de su compañero.

**-¿¿Qué… pero qué dices? ¡¡Hey baka, no te pases!-,** todo esto con un tono de lo más nervioso, que le quitaba credibilidad.

**-Pues aunque no lo creas-,** la misma mueca de superioridad, **-ve haciéndote a la idea, porque soy un tipo sincero-, **y sin más vergüenza le acarició tiernamente los lindos bigotitos que adornaban la bronceada mejilla.

**-Sasuke…-,** soltó entre sorprendido y sonrojado el kitsune.

**-Por ahora bebamos…-,** soltó echándole vino en el vaso, si seguía mirándolo así y besándolo no podría oponerse hacerle de todo... sin poderlo evitar un chorrito de sangre cayó de su nariz.

**-Sí, vale… oye… tienes sangre, ¿¿estás bien?-,** se preocupó acercándose un poco y retirarle con un dedito el líquido rojo.

Esa carita tan linda, ese gesto tan tierno, esa extrema suavidad de sus manos, Sasuke sonrió nerviosamente y se llevó la copa a la boca rompiendo el momento, _"dios que ganas le tengo…" _se decía a si mismo, intentando separarse todo lo posible. El pobre Naruto que no entendía la complicada mente del moreno, se limitó a llevarse a sus labios el delicado vino.

**--**

Era ya entrada la madrugada, Naruto se tocó los brazos erizados por el viento frío y se acercó hasta donde estaba el Uchiha tendido, durmiendo la borrachera en el suelo.

**-Sasu… si te quedas aquí, pillarás un resfriado…-,** lo zarandeó un poco pero este no reaccionaba.

No pudo evitar mirar esa carita tan bella, el moreno podría ser todo un hombre pero cuando dormía o sonreía era más lindo que una mujer. Tenía un aspecto sereno, impecable, y esas hebras oscuras que cubrían su rostro lo hacían ver tremendamente hermoso, sobre todo de noche, cuando hacía contraste con su pálida piel. Tocándose un poco la cara, sacó esos pensamientos y se quedó recordando lo sucedido.

**-Si es que… es normal que esté como una cuba, se lo ha bebido casi todo él solo…-,** recordaba cruzado de brazos y mirando ahora la entrada del balcón, **-hoy puede dormir en mi habitación, cogeré una almohada…-.**

Con un suspiró, lo recogió como pudo y lo llevó entre sus brazos hasta la cama, donde lo dejó sin que el tío se diera cuenta de nada, él seguía a lo suyo. Volvió a resoplar, ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a esto, más bien diría que era al revés, y salió de su cuarto. Entró en del Sasuke y cogió la almohada que ahora llevaba rumbo de nuevo a su habitación. Justo cuando iba a tocar el pomo, un ruido lo atrajo, era extraño, como metales y de arrastrar algo. Con la curiosidad que le caracterizaba al ser detective, se concentró en escuchar bien _"viene de abajo"_ pensó antes de asomarse un poco a la barandilla, _"¿Hay alguien ahí…?"._

**-¿Ocurre algo?-,** Naruto pegó un bote, se dio la vuelta y reconoció un poco tarde la voz.

**-Ah… es usted-,** el señor Hyuuga venía con un pequeño farolillo, de los que ya no había. Se sentía un poco abochornado porque lo viera cuchicheando, **-disculpe, me pareció oír un ruido en el primer piso…-,** se disculpó sonriendo con nerviosismo y rascándose la nunca.

**-¿Un ruido abajo?-,** se quedó un poco pensativo, **-en esa planta no se alojan huéspedes… ah, pero por la noche a veces viene gente a los terrenos que rodean la casa, esa debe ser la causa-,** sonrió un poco.

¿Un hombre como él, tan serio y estricto buscando una excusa para un simple cliente? También podría ser que tuviera su día bueno, _"lo habré imaginado"_ pensó al final el rubio.

**-Ah… será eso…-,** con un gesto de mano se despidió dirigiéndose a donde su compañero le esperaba. _"pero no termino de estar convencido"._

**--**

La puerta del baño (dentro de la habitación) se abrió, dejando salir a un Uchiha con cara de pocos amigos y secándose el sudor de la frente, había echado todo el vino y la comida del día entero, ya era de esperar.

**-¿Quieres un toalla?-,** el kitsune lo miraba mal, dándole a entender que toda la culpa era suya.

**-Me duele la cabeza…-,** aún un poco tocado se echó contra Naruto, rodeándolo por la cintura, **-cuida de mí, Naru… en serio….-,** sí que tendría que estar mal para que Sasuke dijera esas cosas.

Siguió con su acusadora mirada y le retiró de un manotazo, quedando con los brazos cruzados.

**-Me voy a tomar el aire, ya se te quitará-,** le gruñó, de todas formas es lo mismo que hacía el Uchiha cuando el borracho era él.

Sasuke parecía que se le iba un poco el alcohol y se tocó la frente molesto, estaba sudando exageradamente, seguro que por el malestar del vómito. Se limpió un poco con la toalla que le había dado el Uzumaki y lo siguió.

**-¡Itte!-,** se sobaba la cabeza, **-yo también voy…-,** aire es lo que necesitaba.

**-¿No sería mejor que descansaras…?-,** ya le hablaba más natural, en el fondo era un buenazo.

**-Si me tomo un vaso de agua y paseo un rato se me pasará la cogorza-,** se recriminaba mentalmente a sí mismo por llegar a ese estado, aunque siempre la compañía del rubio le había afectado, era como si le subiera la tensión al estar a su lado. (¿a quién vas a engañar Sasuke…? lo que se te sube es otra cosa XD)

Naruto volvió a suspirar por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de día y bajaron tranquilamente las escaleras. Con tan mala suerte que cuando llegaron abajo y por lo aún tocado que estaba el Uchiha se pegó un buen culetazo en el suelo, al resbalar con algo _"hoy no es mi día… esto siempre le pasa a Naru no a mí, grrr…"_ intentaba calmarse para no pegar un grito y cagarse en todo.

**-¡¡Sasuke!-,** se agachó a su lado y aguantando una risita se apoyó a su hombro, ahora con una dulce sonrisa, **-¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? Te dije que te quedarás en la habitación…-.**

Como no el moreno lo miraba mal, como si él lo hubiera empujado vamos, apoyó la mano en el suelo para poder levantarse pero…

**-No es eso… he resbalado con algo…-,** notó humedad y se la miró (la mano XD), **-¿eh? ¿Qué es esto?-,** estaba totalmente cubierta de algo negruzco apagado, un tono realmente raro.

El rubio se asomó y soltó lo primero que le pasó por la mente.

**-¿Aceite?-,** sería lo habitual, ¿no?

**-No… no es eso…-,** restregaba un dedo con otro para buscar olor y tacto, se lo acercó un poco a la nariz y…, **-¡¡es sangre!-,** se asombró.

**-¡¡No os mováis!-,** les ordenó una voz potente y muy segura.

Con toda la rapidez que le dio sus cuerpos, ascendieron la cabeza y se pusieron en posición de alarma, aún de rodillas en el suelo, pero con todos sus músculos tensos.

Un hombre moreno, de lindos y profundos ojos carmesí les apuntaba con una pistola, sorprendiéndose él también al verlos.

**-Vosotros…-,** susurró.

**-El de… esta mañana…-,** fue lo único que atinó a decir Naruto.

Por su parte Sasuke miraba al hombre con algo de nostalgia, no podía ser él, porque tendría que encontrárselo ahí en ese momento y después de tanto tiempo. Kuso… su fantasma siempre le perseguiría…

Los ojos rojos se clavaron en los azules, parecía no interesarse mucho por el Uchiha, aunque era bastante curioso, quién a él le atraía era el pequeño zorrito, le atraía mucho.

**--**

_**Quién haya leído Fake puede ver que he sido completamente fiel al manga, si bueno con algunos toquecitos para poder darle mas su personalidad a Sasuke y a Naruto pero mas o menos igual. Menos con JJ que al final, al no encontrar ningún tío que me diera con el perfil en Naruto, solo lee, y como que el sasulee vamos mejor no imaginárselo XD puse a Sakura. También en vez de poner a inspector Berkeley como un desconocido, no se… como Sai por ejemplo, o cualquiera no se… pues pensé en Itachi, para así darle un poquito mas de morbo a la cosa XD, aunque será Sasunaru completamente por supuesto. Después el lemon no llega hasta el tomo 7 pero no se si lo pondré o no en este mini fic, puede que al final, o en una escena comprometedora que hay en la segunda parte, mmm… tendré que pensarlo XD.**_

_**Os ha interesado? Espero que si, le he puesto mucho cariño para que saliera bien, y es la primera vez que hago una adaptación, bueno si hice una de un doujin pero era de memoria, esta es súper fiel, con los mismo comentarios y todo, jeje, ains… me hace ilusión, si veo que gusta mucho, que lo dudo, pero bueno… miraré si hay mas actos en fake que los pueda convertir en sasunaru, y si os gusta alguno pues mira… por pedir XD pero en alguno me sería difícil por la elección de personajes, ainss que tarea. Bueno venga eso es todo, espero que os guste y me digáis algo en los reviews, si tenéis ganas XD.**_


End file.
